


The Spaces Between Us

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Writing, Bottom Armitage Hux, Condoms, Developing Relationship, M/M, One Night Stands, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: Hux doesn't do casual hookups.Only, one time he does, and he gets something he never bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted nothing on here for... a very, very long time. I'm so sorry. I don't think this one counts, but... here's a thing anyway.
> 
> > Don't repost or translate this without getting my approval first. Linking to it or using a short snippet is okay though.

When he woke, Hux wasn't really surprised to find him gone, but he'd still hoped that the guy would have at least stayed to say goodbye - they hadn't even swapped names. There was still an indentation in the large bed next to Hux where the guy had lain, but it was cold to the touch. He had probably left before it got light, which would have been not long after Hux had fallen asleep, completely exhausted.

Sitting up, Hux focused on the pleasurable aches in his body, letting the physical sensations distract him from the mental fog he hadn't yet shaken. Last night had been good. Last night had been unbelievable. Hux struggled to remember if he'd ever felt such a satisfying ache blossoming every time he moved before, but so far he was drawing a blank. The guy had been all over him, and had a stamina that outstripped his impressive physique - muscular without being too hard and unyielding, and definitely earned through physical discipline rather than narcotics. While he could only take the guy's word for it that he'd only had one drink, Hux knew that he himself hadn't had enough to excuse how quickly he'd pressed against the guy, teasing and begging for his attention with soft touches of his lips and hands. But fuck, something about the dark-haired guy had short circuited Hux's mind, and the second it became apparent that the other man was open to attention from guys Hux had tried his luck. He wasn't really in the habit of hooking up with guys in clubs, but if this was the result, maybe he should do it more often and see if he could get this lucky again.

As he slowly slid from beneath the covers and stood, stretching, Hux's eyes shifted towards the bin that had been moved closer to his bed. It was full of tissues, god knew how many condoms, and also an empty tube of lubricant - a partly-used one was left abandoned on the floor, as was a box of tissues, and a few slivers of foil from condom wrappers. They'd mostly stuck to the bed after managing to stumble in from the hallway, their hands tearing at each other’s clothing, but Hux remembered the way he'd been pretty much jumped as he came back from the bathroom some time in the early hours of the morning, strong arms wrapping around him and lifting him as he was hungrily kissed. The guy had then fucked him standing up, taking Hux's weight in his arms and holding him securely as Hux wrapped his legs around the guy's waist and his arms around his neck. When the effort was too much, Hux had been pinned against the wall, moaning loudly as he was thrust into repeatedly. His thighs had never moved from around the guy's waist and his feet never touched the ground.

What he wouldn't give for a night like that again. They'd fucked in every position they could think of, and Hux's body had arched and twisted in pleasure so often it was no wonder he ached all over. The only thing he lamented was waking alone, and the dull headache he could feel threatening. The headache he could fix, though; the being alone, not so much. As he slipped back into bed after downing two glasses of water and carrying a third back to the bedroom, he tugged the covers comfortingly around himself, trying to focus on the warmth and pleasant boneless sensation he somehow still felt, rather than on the emptiness beside him.

-

Hux's mail was invariably bills and bank statements, so the hand-delivered envelope bearing 'A. Hux' that sat on the doormat just inside the main entrance wasn't something he'd expected. After wondering about then discounting the idea that it might be from his landlord, he paused long enough to open it and read what was written on the single sheet of paper within.

He hadn't really thought much about the guy since that weekend - well, not unless daydreaming for the two days afterwards and then reliving fragments of their night in vivid detail every time he masturbated counted - but Hux was thinking about him again as he headed to work. The letter was in his bag, carefully tucked away, as he considered the contents.

Firstly, there had been an apology for knowing Hux's name – the guy said he'd seen an envelope on the table in the hallway on his way out, which Hux supposed was forgivable. He'd do the same thing if a letter was right there as he knew his own mail was.

The second part of the short letter was another apology, this time for not having stuck around (although the guy didn't try to make any excuses), followed by a request to see Hux again. _Thought we could meet up again_ , was how the guy had phrased it. More sex, Hux supposed. He didn't think it was a bad idea, so, on his break, he took his phone out and sent a message to the number that had been left under the simple name - Kylo.

-

When they'd arranged for Kylo to come to Hux's that Friday night at seven, Hux had expected them to end up in bed within minutes. What he hadn't expected was to answer the door after buzzing Kylo into the building only to find the guy standing there dressed in jeans and a smart black shirt, the top two buttons undone to reveal pale skin beneath, with a six pack of Bulmer’s Bold Black Cherry - the drink Hux had been drinking the night they met - in one arm and a bouquet of purple and white flowers in the other.

 _I hope you don't mind_ , Kylo had said. Hux hadn't known how to respond, so had simply let the guy in, politely insisting he didn't mind at all, when, really, he had no idea what to think. He hadn't cooked. He'd had a meal late afternoon, and hadn't even considered the fact that this would be more like... well, a date. He felt rather stupid as he let Kylo stand there in the kitchen while he took the flowers and put them into a vase, trying to work out what his next move should be. Flowers. Fuck, you got a girl flowers. Hux wasn't a girl. It was a nice gesture though, and they were beautiful. They could even have been from a florist - Hux didn't know of any supermarket or petrol station that used simple brown paper to wrap their bouquets in.

After awkwardly explaining that he hadn't expected to have to cook, Hux gratefully agreed to Kylo's suggestion that they order a pizza. As he fetched his laptop to place the order online, Hux wondered why the guy hadn't made a move on him yet - they'd been unable to stop touching each other the last time they were together. Maybe Kylo was more inhibited without alcohol in him; shier. Something about the unexpected situation was making Hux hold back from reaching out to Kylo first, despite him knowing what he wanted.

It was only after the order was placed and Hux had answered Kylo's question as to how long it would take - twenty-five minutes, the window he'd left open said - that Kylo moved closer. With a simple response of ' _good_ ,', he tugged at Hux's top, stepping into his personal space. Hux didn't object. This was what he'd been hoping for.

Kylo was an incredible kisser. For a moment there had been hesitation, as if he expected Hux to pull away, but it had quickly given way to confidence as Kylo deepened the kiss, quickly learning the fastest way to take Hux's breath away. Not that it took much. Hands resting on solid biceps and feeling the definition of the muscles beneath the thin fabric, Hux tried not to tremble with the need coursing through his veins.

Kylo went no further, though. He held back, clearly restraining himself. Kissing was fine, it seemed, and he had no objection to Hux's hands all over his body, but Kylo kept his own firmly above Hux's waist, simply holding him. His hips had involuntarily bucked against Hux's hand when he palmed the obvious erection through the thick denim, and Kylo had pulled back from the heated kiss they were sharing, breathing heavily and seemingly trying to regain his composure. Hux was caught between pure enjoyment at the effect he was having on Kylo and the sight of him barely managing to restrain his desire, and growing frustration at the tension that was building between them but had nowhere to go. God, he wanted this man.

They'd managed to make it to the living room, and Hux sat straddling Kylo, trying to provoke him into a response by grinding their hips together. The buzzer had sounded far, far too soon for Hux's liking and he pulled back, defeated, to go and collect the delivery. When he brought it to the living room, he put the TV on for background noise, and they both ended up staring at it absentmindedly while they ate. Hux wasn't really hungry, and managed two bites in the time Kylo had finished a slice. It was after another minute of awkward silence that Kylo had given up and shoved his food away. _Bedroom?_ he asked.

Hux hadn't hesitated.

-

No one had fucked him like that before. As he slumped back against the mattress, spent, Hux let his head fall to the side, looking at Kylo, who lay on his back trying to catch his breath. Damn, the guy was talented. And handsome. Hux wasn't really sure which of the two facts was more important to him right then, if either. His mind was churning over blissful static, and he let it as he rolled slightly, reaching for Kylo. His touch was accepted and, despite being flushed from exertion, they wrapped their arms around each other, the breath from Kylo's nose tickling Hux's upper lip as they kissed unhurriedly.

Kylo eventually pulled away, admitting with a sigh that he'd hoped to spend more time with Hux before they'd ended up in bed. Hux laughed softly, asking if it was really such a bad thing. Kylo gave him a devilishly wide grin, stunning Hux with the intensity of it and just how much the expression lit up his whole face. It felt like something in Hux's heart sank, falling away. Maybe he was the one falling. He wasn't sure. He just knew he never wanted this guy to leave his bed again.

Which Kylo didn't, for the rest of that night at least. He was even there in the morning, kissing Hux and pushing into his willing body with ease. Of all the positions they'd fucked in, facing each other was probably Hux's favourite, as it was the easiest to wrap his arms and legs around Kylo and watch his reactions in. It also worked right now for him because he ached, and twisting to kiss Kylo wasn't something he felt able to do and he really, really liked kissing Kylo, no matter how sloppy and broken the kisses became as they fucked.

As it was his flat he fixed breakfast. Kylo stood behind him, seeming less interested in the food and more interested in kissing Hux's neck, which was still damp from the shower they’d taken, distracting him by teasing over all the sensitive spots Kylo had learnt in the short time they'd been together. Hux let him. Being held in such strong arms and focused on so intently by an incredibly handsome, grinning, teasing guy was infinitely more interesting than the food he was trying to prepare.

When Kylo eventually left, Hux felt a sense of loss and found himself standing in the kitchen, staring at the flowers. Maybe a minute had passed since Kylo left. When his phone vibrated Hux jumped, but when he picked it up and read the short but sweet ' _thanks, last night was amazing_ ' that Kylo had sent him he couldn't help smiling . It really had been amazing.

-

They did it again. And then again. And again. Nearly every week, Kylo came round. Hux wasn't quite sure what was happening, but found that, while he cared a lot about how good Kylo was in bed, as time went by he was starting to care more and more about Kylo himself, and what had to say about his life - what he did, the things he enjoyed, where he'd grown up, the people in his life. He enjoyed listening to Kylo tell him stories about his upbringing as much as he enjoyed straddling the guy and riding him until Kylo came, giving a strangled cry that often sounded like Hux's name. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but it felt good. It felt right, so he didn't question it it too closely. So little in his life felt that wonderful.

Every time Kylo visited he brought flowers. Hux had stopped finding it strange, and instead found himself enjoying the splash of colour that served as a reminder of the last time Kylo had visited. It was always lonely when the gap between visits was long enough for the flowers to wither and die. Now and then Kylo also gave Hux the traditional chocolates, but more often than not, he'd bring ingredients for breakfast, some drinks to share, or a DVD he thought Hux might like to add to his meagre collection. Kylo really didn't have to do it, but when Hux had told him as much Kylo had looked a little lost, insisting that he liked doing it. He offered to stop, but Hux just shook his head. Kylo didn't mind doing it, and it was nice to be treated now and then when Kylo came round. Plus, Hux reminded himself, he was the one who supplied the condoms and lubricant - not to mention the location. They hadn't once gone to Kylo's place, and somehow Hux knew not to ask.

So, after a few months, when Kylo, hugging Hux tightly after a rough, satisfying fuck with Hux bent over the arm of the sofa, turned to him and brought up the subject of not only staying the night at Kylo's but also doing so after attending a friend's birthday party, Hux's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never expected Kylo to ask anything like this of him. Hux had always been separate from everything else in Kylo's life, and he was mostly okay with that. One night - very rarely two - a week wasn't much, but it was far, far better than nothing, so Hux hadn't let himself think too much on the days and nights Kylo wasn't with him. He had work to do anyway. And when they were together, they both focused on each other completely. That was enough.

Only Kylo now wanted to introduce him to his friends. As his date. As the person he'd been seeing. When Kylo asked if he minded, Hux just shook his head, listening as Kylo talked about the previous day, in which he'd finally admitted he was seeing a guy. He'd not corrected his friends over the last few months when they'd assumed he was seeing a girl, but when his friend had urged him to invite the girl he'd been dating to the party he'd finally corrected them. He laughed nervously as he admitted to Hux that he’d been afraid, and the looks of disbelief one of his friends had given him stung. But he said was glad he’d done it, and the friend whose birthday it was had no objection to Hux coming whatsoever. As far as coming out went, Hux didn’t think it sounded as if it had gone too badly. He would never have asked Kylo to do that for him, but Kylo had done it anyway. The rush of admiration and warmth Hux felt made him lean into Kylo’s touch, curling against him as he nodded and agreed to go with him. It was a fortnight away, so there was a chance Kylo might change his mind, but despite how strange this step in what wasn’t even a proper relationship was, Hux hoped Kylo wouldn’t.

-

And he didn't. It was strange to meet Kylo anywhere other than his own doorway, and walking from the station with Kylo was weird enough, but going into an unfamiliar flat full of strangers with the guy - and being known as his 'date' - was even weirder still. Weird in a good way, Hux decided. He liked being by Kylo's side. Hux wasn't usually one for parties and crowds - which Kylo knew and had promised he wasn't either and that they wouldn't stay too long - but he actually found himself enjoying it. Kylo had promised he wouldn't leave Hux alone, or let him feel left out. The latter was harder for Kylo to uphold, as Hux knew nothing of the stories the group of friends shared with each other (one or two snippets he did recall Kylo telling him about, and some people present Kylo didn't know), but Kylo kept his word as best he could.

By the time they made their excuses, both tired of the noise and wanting to spend time alone after a week apart, they'd been holding hands for over an hour, and hadn't left each other’s side. Best of all, no one seemed to care that Kylo's date was a guy. Hux was relieved - Kylo had pretty much come out for him, and he would have felt unbelievably awful if it had caused a rift between friends. Maybe the fortnight to let the news settle in before they'd actually seen their friend with a guy had helped too. Still, every time he thought about fact Kylo had plucked up the courage to do this (it had to have taken a lot of courage, even if Kylo had never admitted that to him), it made Hux feel a rush of warmth towards Kylo and tighten his hand around Kylo’s. They could have stayed longer he supposed, but Hux had become increasingly impatient to be alone with him.

The walk was far longer than Hux would have liked. Kylo's place wasn't as nice as Hux's, and he shared it with another guy, so although they'd talked about how they'd have to be quiet they didn't quite manage. By the time they stumbled into Kylo's room and finally got each other's clothes off, they couldn't care less. Everything about the evening had been strange and new, and the closeness and warmth Hux had felt being at Kylo’s side was more intoxicating than the drinks he’d had. They needed each other, and Hux needed Kylo inside him so badly he gave a relieved cry as he was bent over and thrust into, each subsequent movement drawing wanton moans from his lips. Kylo's hand attempted to stifle them, covering his mouth and parting his fingers frequently to allow Hux to draw breath, but Kylo quickly grew tired of that and pulled out, pushing Hux down onto the bed and swiftly re-entering him. Hux almost missed the hand smothering on his mouth, but Kylo's lips were close enough.

Kylo's fast, relentless movements made the bed protest loudly, and when the poor excuse for a kiss broke, Hux's moans and cries as he was being fucked echoed against the walls. They were being loud, and Hux couldn’t bring himself to care. He was too lost in the feeling to try and dampen down his reaction for anyone. The alcohol was drawing them out that little bit longer, and when Kylo's hand eventually coaxed his orgasm from him, Hux tensed, shuddering and not even hearing the sounds he made as he came hard over both their bodies, mind blanking out from the bliss and the feeling of Kylo still thrusting into him.

When Kylo collapsed onto him, spent and unintentionally smearing the sticky mess on their stomachs even further, Hux just brought his arms up to encircle Kylo, turning his face to find Kylo's lips for the slow kiss the always seemed to share as they came down from their high. It was comforting, and made the loss as Kylo slipped from him a little easier to bear. Hux didn't like them being parted - it was a feeling he liked less and less the more time went by.

It was a single bed, so when they eventually pulled apart and cleaned up, Kylo dumping the used condom in the bin and grabbing an unopened one to stuff strategically down the side of the mattress, Hux lay on his side, watching Kylo and waiting for him to finish what he was doing and come back to bed. Despite the fears he had about how they'd fit in such a small space or how they’d manage to get any rest, Hux was soon falling asleep, Kylo curled around him. The gentle kiss and whisper of ‘ _good night_ ’ were the last things he remembered before he gave in to satisfied exhaustion.

-

The sunlight was warming his skin as he lay there, spilling through the thin, poorly-drawn curtains and bathing the two of them in light. Hux shifted slightly, barely untangling his limbs from Kylo's as he lifted his head to take in Kylo's features. Something in Hux's chest shifted as if being dislodged, swelling as he looked at Kylo, and a small smile tugging at his lips. He felt... happy – happier than he could remember feeling in a long, long time. As he watched the golden sunlight pick out the details of Kylo's features he saw a grin spreading across Kylo's lips; he hadn't been asleep as Hux though. Instead of pretending he hadn't been looking, when dark brown eyes slowly opened and fixed on his own Hux simply grinned back, that feeling in his chest swelling even further as he leant in to give Kylo a chaste kiss and gently shifted to whisper _good morning_ against his cheek. Kylo gave a low rumble of a laugh, his arms encircling Hux as he returned the sentiment.

They lay like that, unmoving, for what could have been hours. Either of them could have reached for the condom or the bottle of lube discarded on the floor as they usually did, but they were both happy to lie there sharing each other's warmth as the world slowly spun on around them. It was unusual for them not to have started something by now, Hux supposed, but it felt right. But then again, when had anything ever felt wrong or out of place when he was with Kylo?

Eventually, slow, tender touches got the better of them, and the hands tracing over each other grazed spots that teased soft gasps and sighs from their lips, stirring them into wanting more. Hux couldn't remember them ever having taken so long to explore like this before, but what did it matter? It was how good it felt right now that he cared about and wanted to focus on. Twisting over Kylo and leaning ober the bed to reach for the lube, Hux brought himself to kneel astride Kylo as he prepared himself. He barely needed it, but watching the expressions flickering over Kylo's face as he fingered and teased himself was worth drawing it out for as long as he possibly could. To his surprise, Kylo didn't push or hurry him, he just waited patiently until Hux was done and had torn open the foil and prepared them both. His hands were on Hux's thighs as Hux positioned himself and slowly, inch by inch, sank down on Kylo's length.

It took a moment for him to be able to move again. Struck by the intensity of not only the physical feeling but also the way Kylo was looking up at him, eyes drinking in the sight of him and caring nothing other than Hux, Hux couldn't remember how to breathe. His chest felt too full. It was only when he felt ready and moved that Kylo finally shifted, gently rolling his hips to meet the Hux's. The rocking motion jarred Hux so deeply it left him breathless, and he sought it again, and again. Something about the way they usually fucked wasn't quite there, but rather than it feeling like something was missing it felt like it completed them. Kylo's hands were smoothing over Hux's body, and he let his own shakily do the same as he bore down on Kylo's length, watching the pleasure play across Kylo's face. It made him feel incredible - both prized and powerful at the same time. Kylo was looking up at him with such open need and desire it put the power clearly in Hux's hands, but at the same time that look and the touches made him feel... he couldn't quite find the word. Revered? Worshipped?

The hand wrapping around his length distracted him from his thoughts and caused a look of almost pained pleasure across his face as Kylo started to ease the aching need that had been slowly building. There was such intensity to the touch and the way Kylo was still rolling his hips to meet Hux's that he knew  he would reach completion far sooner than he wanted. Kylo was straining to meet Hux's movements before he'd even begun to shift back down, but he didn't take back the control and fuck Hux as he had always done before. Determined not to finish alone, Hux quickened his pace, trying to give Kylo what he needed to tip over the edge. Hux still got there first though, and all too soon he was gasping and whimpering as he came, coating Kylo's hand and stomach.

Whatever Kylo seemed to need, that was it. Barely able to keep himself moving, Hux watched, open-mouthed and gasping, as Kylo came, knowing that his own orgasm had helped Kylo find his.

As he let himself fall forward into Kylo's arms, Hux thought that the step outside what he supposed was the norm for them should have left them feeling awkward. But it didn't. He could feel the beat of Kylo’s heart as their chests rose and fell together, and closeness more comforting than it had ever been. It felt right. He felt like he belonged in Kylo's arms, and when they laced their fingers together the touch didn't feel strange and unusual - new - as it had last night; it felt like they had been made for each other.

They slowly rearranged themselves, curling together in a way that felt just right, and Hux didn't feel the need to talk to fill the space between them, because there wasn't any.


End file.
